Pris au Piège
by Moon's Night
Summary: Une odeur, une essence. Particulièrement étrange mais extrêmement attirante. Un parfum qui allait le mener vers un être qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas rencontrer. Yaoi, Aomine, Akashi x Kise.


**Paring : **Akashi x Kise

**Rating : **T - M

**Contraintes : **Légende - sorcier - farce - maudit - voyeurisme

**Notes** : Je voulais un Kise en loup-garou pour Halloween (et Sousuke en chat, mais pas le même fandom. Les connaisseurs me comprendront) Alors voila ! Je ne suis pas super fière de cet one-shot mais vous me direz.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pris au piège<strong>

Une odeur, forte et subtile, l'avait mené jusque là. Un parfum épicé et musqué, qui ne lui était pas inconnu et qu'il aurait pu suivre n'importe où. Seulement, il ne comprenait pourquoi elle émanait de cette immeuble en ruine, à l'opposé du quartier où il résidait.

Dans un coin recul de la ville d'Halloween, un jeune loup-garou fixait d'un œil perplexe le vieux bâtiment en brique rouge qui se présentait devant lui. Ses billes d'un bleu électrique parcouraient chaque fenêtre avec curiosité, le parfum doux et sucré de sa proie lui chatouillant les narines alors qu'il plongeait davantage ses mains dans les poches de son jean. C'était tout de même insensé. Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans un lieu pareil.

Soupirant de mécontentement, Aomine prit la direction de l'entrée, ses pas feutrés le menant rapidement jusqu'à l'immeuble délabré. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il avait repéré l'odeur de l'un de ses compagnons, celui-ci qu'il préférait malmener et la suivait à travers toute la ville. Cependant, plus la piste se précisait, plus il s'enfonçait dans une partie de la ville qui n'était plus habité. Cela devait faire plusieurs dizaines d'années que ce quartier était abandonné, délaissé par des démons avides d'espaces nouveaux. Alors retrouver l'un des loups les plus sophistiqués et chics d'Halloween en aurait étonné plus d'un.

Suivant son flair, le jeune loup monta alors les étages, atteignant enfin le toit où l'odeur du membre de sa meute était la plus forte. Elle embaumait tout le couloir, faisant perdre la tête à Aomine qui s'avançait presque automatiquement jusqu'à sa proie. Quand il perçut soudain une autre senteur, plus subtil et discrète. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors, ses rétines se rétrécissant d'un coup.

Cela devait faire deux ans qu'il avait intégré Kise à sa meute, le jeune homme s'étant retrouvé du jour au lendemain transformé en loup-garou par un alpha à moitié fou. Deux ans qu'il le protégeait, l'entraînait à maîtriser ses transformations et émotions. Deux ans durant lesquelles il avait fait du mannequin crédule et craintif un loup puissant et sûr de lui. Avant de le mettre, comme beaucoup de ses bêtas, dans son lit. Sauf que ce jour-là, il retrouvait le jeune homme avec un autre que lui.

Avec lenteur, Aomine avança jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le toit, prêt à égorger celui qui osait toucher à sa propriété avant de pousser légèrement la cloison en métal rouillé. Telle une bourrasque de vent violent, l'odeur de Kise le frappa en plein visage, l'émoustillant et le faisant frissonner quand l'autre parfum revint s'imposer à lui, un grognement de mécontentement lui échappa. Cependant, une chose plus infime lui parvint, son corps se stoppant d'un coup dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Comme bien des démons, les loup-garous arrivaient, avec pas mal d'entraînement, à percevoir les émotions des personnes qui les entouraient rien qu'en respirant l'air ou leur parfum. C'était alors tout naturel -mais bien qu'un peu agaçant- qu'Aomine sente le désir et l'impatience de son compagnon. Seulement, un autre sentiment l'enveloppa, lui arrachant un tremblement étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose et cela ne rassura en rien l'alpha.

Partagé entre curiosité et inquiétude, le bleuté poussa doucement la porte afin d'entendre ou même voir ce qui se passait sur ce toit. Il n'était pas réellement pour jouer les voyeurs mains une chose le retenait et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Comme si on lui interdisait l'accès au lieu. Et quand il aperçut les deux hommes à quelques mètres de là, Aomine n'eut plus aucun doute sur la raison de son immobilité.

Un sorcier. Pour en avoir déjà rencontré plus d'un, Aomine ne pouvait douter sur l'identité de celui qui chevauchait son amant. Des cheveux rouge sang, les yeux vairons, des traits doux et durs à la fois. Il ressemblait à un éphèbe, sortit d'un livre de conte avec son grand manteau noir et son regard brûlant. Et par tous les diables, qu'il était attirant. Le jeune homme crut à un moment qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour le prendre sans sommation, pourtant, il resta là à l'observer se déhancher sur son compagnon.

Lent. Violent. Sadique. Ce type semblait parfaitement combler sa proie, le faisant gémir à chacun de ses coups de rein, parfois crier alors qu'il suçotait l'une de ses cuisses qu'il maintenait écarter. Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela avait l'air d'une farce, d'une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, il était bien là, sur le toit de ce vieil immeuble, à regarder une autre homme coucher avec Kise. Ça en était rageant, frustrant et terriblement excitant que restait coincé là, sur le pas de la porte, commençait à devenir insupportable.

Puisant dans ses forces, le jeune loup tenta de se défaire du sort dans lequel il était piégé, ses crocs apparaissant à mesure qu'il essayait de se libérer. Mais en vain. Furieux, il recommença, encore et encore, sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. Il était figé, condamné à assister impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et ce fut bien pire quand il rencontra le regard mutin du sorcier, un violent frisson parcourant alors son échine. Il devait être maudit pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Un cri, plus fort que les précédents, le fit hoqueter alors que Kise s'accrochait désespérément à l'homme au-dessus lui. Au bord du gouffre, le blond hurlait presque pour qu'on lui accorde une délivrance que ce magicien ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux or, ses doigts se plantant en griffe dans les épaules du roux tandis que ses crocs se faisaient de plus en plus présent. Il n'était plus très loin de la fin, son corps se tordant sous le plaisir et l'impatience qui mettaient un peu plus à mal l'état mental d'Aomine. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager cette douleur qui grandissait dans son pantalon.

Avec une violence sans nom, l'orgasme faucha le bêta, amplifiant son odeur musquée et forte qui entêta le bleuté davantage. Il s'en retrouva cloué au sol, le souffle court et la gorge sèche tandis que le sorcier délaissa sa proie, visiblement rassasié. Prestement, il referma sa chemise blanche et remonta son pantalon de toile, offrant un sourire mutin à Kise qui s'endormit alors d'un sommeil profond. Aomine en fut estomaqué. Qui était ce mec pour mettre K.O. l'un de ses meilleurs bêtas ?

Sentant la peur se faire une place dans ses entrailles, l'alpha jugea alors bon de reprendre les choses en main. D'un air déterminé, il tenta de se redresser pour faire face à ce sorcier de pacotilles mais son corps ne l'écouta pas. La colère vint à son tour, lui octroyant de nouvelles forces. Mais rien n'y fit.

**- Tu n'iras nulle part.**

Ses rétines saphir s'écarquillèrent de surprise, le sorcier se retrouvant soudain face à lui. Son odeur, animale et boisée, lui rappela celles des loups qui parcouraient les montagnes à l'autre bout de la contrée. Et ses yeux, l'un or et l'un rubis, reflétait cette assurance qu'avait bien des chefs de meute. Cependant, il n'avait rien d'un lycanthrope, ni l'odeur, ni l'aura. C'était bien un sorcier. Alors...

**- Je vois que tu as compris...**

Trop tard. Il l'avait compris, mais trop tard. Un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire se serrant sous la frustration et l'énervement. Aomine se sentit bête de ne pas avoir remarquer plus tôt la nature de ce sorcier. Il fallait dire qu'il appartenait à des légendes anciennes et que peu de personnes avait eu la chance -ou le malheur- d'en rencontrer. Alors en avoir un en face de soit, cela résultait d'un fâcheux concours de circonstance. Et d'une sacrée poisse.

Ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements, l'alpha se leva sous le regard amusé du roux qui s'approcha lentement de lui. L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa poitrine, redessinant avec envie les lignes de son torse avant de descendre plus bas, vers la bosse qui déformait le jean du bleuté. Un meneur de loup. Un sorcier capable de comprendre les loup-garous et d'agir comme s'il était leur chef. Le genre de magicien qu'on ne se mettait pas à dos si on ne désirait pas se faire dévorer par le reste de la meute. Et qu'on ne voulait pas finir dans ses filets.

Mais, bien malgré lui, Aomine était tombé dans son piège, comme le blond avant lui et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ou plutôt de ses fesses. Parce qu'avec le regard que lui portait ce rouquin, il sentait qu'il était parti pour le malmener un long moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahah ! Au tour d'Ao de prendre cher 8D !<strong>

**Reviews ? -yeux de chien battu-**


End file.
